1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of material handling equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to equipment used in storing and transporting palletized materials or used with other structures having runners such as refrigeration cases.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many materials are stored and transported on pallets. The materials may be placed on pallets at the place of manufacture and stored in a warehouse for later shipping to purchasers. Movement of the palletized materials typically requires use of a motorized forklift truck or a hand dolly. These machines are expensive and take up space. In many instances, particularly with small lots of material, it would be more convenient and more economical, if palletized material could be moved by hand without the use of a dolly.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated by reference herein: D U.S. Pat. Nos. 363,209, 2,049,344, 4,576,391, 5,503,417 and 5,934,634.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide wheel assemblies which may be attached to conventional pallets or to other structures with runners. It is another object to provide wheel assembles which may be removably attached to the component boards of conventional pallets. It is also an object to provide wheel assemblies for pallets that permit the pallets to be moved by hand without the use of forklift trucks or dollies. It is a further object to provide removable wheel assemblies for both single deck and double deck pallets.
The present invention permits palletized material, and the pallets on which material may be stored, to be moved by hand without the use of a dolly. The invention provides wheel assemblies which may be attached to conventional pallets. The wheel assemblies may be attached and removed easily by hand or with a minimum of tools, often with only a hammer. Embodiments of the invention are available for use with both double deck and single deck pallets. It will be appreciated also that the wheel assemblies of the present invention may be used on other structures with runners.
The wheel assemblies of one embodiment of the invention clip to the deck boards of a pallet. A further embodiment of the wheel assemblies clips to the stringer boards of a pallet, refrigeration case or other such structure. The wheel assemblies may use fixed wheels or may use wheels that swivel. The wheel assemblies are typically made of strong and durable material. The wheel components may be made of conventional material, such as rubber, steel and plastic with conventional bearings and steel axles, for example, with sealed bearings. The clip portions of the wheel assemblies are preferably made of steel, such as spring steel, or an equivalent resilient material.
The invention summarized above comprises the constructions hereinafter described, the scope of the invention being indicated by the subjoined claims.